


孙朴｜Day 365

by Moon_Ridge



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Ridge/pseuds/Moon_Ridge
Summary: “那就……追逐你自己吧。”你还有很多理由继续游下去，但是——“游到你真的累了的时候，就停下来。”这是第365天，平淡无奇的一天，和昨天一样，和明天一样，和未来的每一天都一样。
Relationships: SunPark, 孙朴, 孙杨/朴泰桓





	孙朴｜Day 365

**Author's Note:**

> *17年旧文  
> *BE

1.  
这是第365天。被标记上特殊数字的日子总该用特殊的方式度过，但这一天太平淡无奇了，云迷雾锁，带着酷夏暴雨前的沉闷。  
朴泰桓对着镜子理了理刘海，走到门口，习惯性地向玄关处的墙上瞟了一眼。  
那里什么都没有。  
但是两三个月前，那里每天都会贴上一张新的便签，便签上记着随日递增的数字，把前一天的扯下，把当天的换上，从第一天起，日日如此。  
后来他有点质疑这么做的目的与意义，就停下了。但习惯像是布料上抹不去的污渍，顽固地留下来，在一次次时间的漂洗中变淡，剩下一些再也拿它没辙的印记。一开始他总不由自主地去拿丢在一旁的便签，到现在，他只是偶尔瞟上一眼，而脑海中放映的数字从未停止，并且清楚地告诉他，这是第365天。  
朴泰桓揉乱了刚整理好的头发，蹬上鞋子出门了。  
2.  
他记得自己的小团队奔赴东京参加奥运会的那天，自己挤在人群里也是感觉这么闷热。  
办理好手续入住奥运村的时候已经是下午了。朴泰桓布置好房间后下了楼，看见不远处有个醒目的身影不安分地晃来晃去，长长的手臂前后甩着，这红T恤，这身高……嗯，是他没错了。  
孙杨也马上看到了朴泰桓，咧开嘴笑着走过来，两个人不约而同地抬起右手——呃，私下场合这样子应该有点疏远了吧？孙杨好像打消了握手的念头，顺势抱了一下泰桓——连拥抱也算不上，他太小心翼翼了。  
“我们好久没见了。”泰桓笑道。  
“嗯，是啊。”  
“你是在等我？”  
孙杨点点头。不知不觉地，在赛前先特意和泰桓见上一面已经成了他的惯例，而且对方也很配合。“我刚才看见你进来了，就过来等你……我知道你喜欢寿司，今天让我来请客吧！”  
泰桓被逗乐了。“奥运村的餐厅吗？好啊！”  
“不是！是在外面……”  
“我只是开玩笑的。走吧，我正准备去吃饭呢。”  
孙杨很开心他能一口答应，壮着胆子将手搭上泰桓的肩膀，朝大门走去。  
迎面是三三两两拎着行李进来的运动员们。  
泰桓感觉胳膊挨到什么凉凉的东西，歪头一看，孙杨的手腕上绕着手链，小小的海豚坠饰在太阳下闪着银光，是自己在布达佩斯送给他的那串。

3.  
工作日的仁川市忙碌又喧闹，而文鹤朴泰桓游泳馆却是静悄悄的。  
“扑通！”少年纵身跃入泳池，向前滑行了一会，双臂开始有力地划水，抵达对岸时转身，双腿一蹬，朝着出发的地方前行。  
来来回回游了不知道多少圈，他开始加速，准备冲刺了。  
侧过头换气的时候，他突然听到有人在向他喊：“打腿再用力一点！注意节奏！”  
他使出了浑身解数，身后飞溅的浪花和泡沫落回池里，荡开大片的涟漪。  
触壁后，少年甩甩头，抹了一把脸，趴在水线上喘着气。往岸上一看，朴泰桓正倚在热身器械上，一边笑一边望着自己。  
“朴泰桓选手！您来啦！”少年高兴地上了岸向他走去，湿漉漉的脚底拍打地面，空旷的场馆里响着回声。  
“嗯，吴赫啊，卢教练还没来吗？”  
“我今天是自己来的，想见一见选手，让您指导一下……电视上说您当老师了？”  
“还在参加培训，先从老师做起吧。我现在可不再是选手了！”  
“那我一定要争取进入檀国大学！”  
“哎呦，很喜欢我吗？”  
“既喜欢又崇拜！参加全国体战的时候，前一天晚上看您的夺冠比赛录像入了迷，第二天差点睡过头，还被卢教练骂惨了！……”  
朴泰桓抬头看看吴赫。这孩子才十七八岁，个头已经冲得老高，体格还略显稚嫩，可不久前游出的个人最好成绩已经达到了奥运A标，是个很有潜力的后起之秀。  
卢珉相教练和朴泰桓聊起过他，这小子一提到朴泰桓就神采飞扬，毫不掩饰作为迷弟的狂热，从他身上，卢教练看到了某个人的特质。  
也难怪卢教练这么疼爱这个小弟子了，朴泰桓想。

4.  
朴泰桓夺冠，是成千上万的人所期盼，却又没有预料到的一件事。  
他们热爱着这个英雄，渴望看到依然留在泳池的他得到该有的回馈，又深知年轻气盛的对手们都不是什么善茬。所以，当朴泰桓在冲刺阶段展示了他令人震惊的爆发力时，人们沸腾了，连别国的选手和观众都在为他喝彩。  
800米的游程怎么跟1500米一样漫长？泰桓感到出奇地疲惫，靠着池壁，注视着电子屏上自己的名字，是模糊的，但前所未有地耀眼。  
他微微颤抖着，嘴唇泛白，不知道自己是不是在沉重地喘息，不知道顺着脸颊淌下的是水还是泪，不知道观众席上的欢呼声究竟有多疯狂，只知道那位紧咬自己、只晚了零点零几秒触壁的中国选手来到了自己身边，高高举起了自己已无力举起的手臂，向着世人宣告了冠军的名字——  
朴泰桓。  
孙杨又哭了。记者里三层外三层地包围着他，没有一个人安慰他“别沮丧”“你已经做得够好了”，他们都明白这次他是为谁落泪。发布会是孙杨一如既往的吹桓时间，他像过去无数次那样地说了许多傻话，这回却惹得身边的泰桓一会儿笑个不停一会儿湿了眼眶。

5.  
培训课结束，朴泰桓刚从教学楼出来，就接到了妈妈打来的电话。  
“泰桓，晚饭就别回去自己做了，过来吧，我们在餐厅等你！”  
“出去吃吗？什么事这么隆重啊？”  
“哎呦，是为你庆祝，怎么这么健忘了……快点过来，好像快下雨了，有记得带伞吧？”  
“嗯，带了，刚上完课，我现在就过去。挂啦，妈。”  
泰桓挂了电话，一边沉思着一边拉开车门。

到了餐厅，泰桓远远地就看到父母和姐姐一家，泰熙和泰恩一边叽里呱啦地说着话，一边用筷子搅着杯子里的饮料。  
“路上的车真的好多，现在是晚高峰，堵车太厉害了。”泰桓说。  
“我们都饿着肚子等你好久了！对吧，善英？”妈妈说。泰桓往妈妈那一看，才发现她身边坐着金善英小姐。  
善英是父母朋友的女儿，两个月来已经被两位老人邀请着一块儿吃了好几顿饭，明面上不说，泰桓也清楚这是什么意思。他已经很多年没交女朋友了，认识的闺蜜千千万，发展关系的兴趣却不高，那这种事情还是交给父母去处理吧。  
“我没关系的！就怕泰熙和泰恩已经饿了，泰桓哥快坐下吧！”善英站起来，热情地为他倒饮料。泰桓说了声谢谢，刚想在仁美旁边落座，就被姐姐偷偷打了一下，只好吐吐舌头，乖乖地坐到善英旁边的空位上。  
泰桓一门心思吃着饭，不时回复几句善英的搭话。这个女孩子善解人意，性格特别活泼，让泰桓讨厌不起来。  
饭桌的氛围很快被善英活跃起来了，家人们兴致勃勃地追忆起了充满惊喜的东京之行，讨论泰桓在赛场上的神勇表现。善英倾听着那些闪光的日子，一次又一次的转头，带着吃惊又钦羡的神情看向泰桓。  
“我记得那位中国选手，叫，叫……孙杨，对吗？他在这届奥运会上拿了两块金牌呢！听说和泰桓哥不止是对手，也是好朋友！”  
大家听到孙杨的名字，顿时笑逐颜开。“是啊，这孩子很不错，和我们也算是熟人了，不管有没有夺冠，赛后都要夸几句我们泰桓，搞得大家哭笑不得的。”爸爸今天很高兴，喝了几口酒后脸上红扑扑的。  
泰桓听着这些仿佛与自己无关的一切，有一口没一口地夹着面前一小盘凉菜吃。大家说到兴致高处笑起来，他也配合地一起笑，可他的思绪已经飘到别处。脑海中的数字“365”在闪烁，他在回忆这一年他都做了哪些无关紧要的事，而一年前的他是何其风光，忽然这个数字让他联想到了那个熟悉的标志——361°，那个男孩穿的衣服总是印着这个标志，进而男孩的面孔跳了出来，和吴赫的面孔，善英的面孔交错重叠，泰桓看到一个笑容，但不知道究竟是哪一张脸上的……  
是暴雨临近了吗？还是餐厅的空气流通太糟糕？泰桓感到格外闷热焦躁，他往饭桌上扫一眼，饭菜已经吃得差不多了，那么离这顿饭结束应该不久了，暂时的离开不会引来疑虑或不满。于是他说要给什么人打个电话，起身离席了。  
走出餐厅，他深深地呼吸了一口新鲜空气，找了棵树靠着，拿出手机漫无目的地滑动几下又塞进口袋，朝西边的天空望去，阴天的日落并不美，他就收回目光，安静地观赏路上来往的车辆。  
他不觉得今天有什么好庆祝的，但他的家人喜欢。因为，今天是他宣布退役的第365天。

6.  
对于孙杨和朴泰桓来说，1500m都已经不是他们擅长的项目。但是，两个人都毫不犹豫地选择参赛，并挺进了决赛。  
他们能像这样一起游上十几分钟的机会可能不会太多了。两个人划着水，听着水声，时间仿佛停止了流逝，他们能一直这样无休止地游下去。他们第一次觉得，这个项目并不令人感到孤独与乏味。  
终于还是触了壁。一位英国小将爆发出了一声欢呼——这是他的第一枚奥运金牌。一旁，亚军孙杨与季军朴泰桓望向那个少年，不由得笑起来，是的，这枚金牌注定属于那些年轻人，自己的结局已经足够圆满了。  
出水上岸的时候，孙杨才猛然有种怅然若失的感觉，他刚刚游完的那1500米，仿佛标志着某种落幕，他要向一些人和事挥别了。  
果然，在这奥运会的最后一次赛后发布会上，朴泰桓宣布自己将在奥运会后退役，并说由于已经完成了所有项目，不会在东京逗留太久，未来两天就会启程返回韩国。记者们期待孙杨会有一些特别的反应，可他甚至没有露出诧异的神情，只顾着风轻云淡地喝桌上提供的矿泉水。  
朴泰桓一出游泳馆就碰上了孙杨。孙杨说了一句“我来帮你拿吧”，就从泰桓手中抢过塞满东西的提包，之后就一言不发地和泰桓并排走着，上了奥运大巴。孙杨随便找了个靠窗的座位坐下，怀里还抱着泰桓的包，泰桓看他没有还给自己的意思，只好坐在了他旁边。  
泰桓好几次转头去看孙杨，他都在凝视窗外。泰桓一头雾水，心想难道是生气了？可是这个时候，说什么恐怕都不太合适，两个人就沉默了一路。队友们看见他们坐在一起，也识趣地选择了远些的座位，但还是耐不住好奇，不时往这边瞟几眼，带着笑意互相小声讨论着什么。  
到了奥运村，孙杨还是占着泰桓的包包，低头兀自走着。  
泰桓跟在后面不知走了多久，半开玩笑地说：“如果你真的喜欢，里面的东西就都送你好了，不过证件和奖牌可要还给我啊，孙杨选手！”  
听到这句话，孙杨停下来了。过了几秒，他才转过身，慢慢把东西递给泰桓。  
“你怎么了？因为我退役不高兴了吗？”泰桓问。  
孙杨抬眼注视着他，“我没有。我知道你会这么做，总会有这么一天的。”  
泰桓张了张嘴，一时无言。  
“你走了，以后我该追逐谁呢？”

孙杨从出道起就在追逐朴泰桓，后来成绩远远超越了他，也还是觉得自己一直在追逐他。朴泰桓看起来总是太遥远，让他无法结结实实地触碰到。  
“那就……追逐你自己吧。”你还有很多理由继续游下去，但是——“游到你真的累了的时候，就停下来。”  
“我会的。”孙杨微抿着嘴。  
泰桓觉得他又要哭了，想抬起手的时候却被他轻轻握住手腕。  
“你知道吗，你笑起来比哭好看得多。”泰桓不由自主地放轻了语调。  
感受到对方的鼻息，他才发现他们离得太近了，近得超过了朋友间的安全距离，孙杨的头再低些，两个人的鼻尖就会相遇。  
可这已经到达了被称作“极限”的地方。不会再近了，这两三厘米的距离，是他们余生都不可能跨越的鸿沟。  
此后的孙杨，无论接受多少访谈，无论怎样歌颂他那离开的对手，那些终究没有被说出口的东西，都只藏在这段简短而支离破碎的对话里，与此一同珍藏在心底的，是他们不知道该如何定义的，心照不宣的深情。

7.  
今天，是朴泰桓离开孙杨的第365天。  
退役后忙于代言广告、参加综艺、投身公益活动、争取教授资格的朴泰桓，已经很久没有下水了。他的新生活进行得一帆风顺，可他从未体会到自己长久以来渴望的安定与满足。  
海豚离开了海洋，离开了那头穷追不舍的鲨鱼，自己却好像搁浅了。  
天已经黑下来了。当路灯和车灯闪烁得刺眼时，泰桓才意识到自己发了很久的呆。他一回头，看见善英正从餐厅走出来。  
“泰桓哥，你怎么在外面待了这么久？”  
“我……电话打得太久了，抱歉。”  
善英若有所思地盯着他，俏皮的笑容好像在询问：“真是这样吗？”  
泰桓被她看得有点不好意思，摸摸耳垂心虚地说：“善英，这段时间你照顾我爸妈辛苦了，谢谢你……”  
善英摇摇头。“我没做什么，只是常陪伯父伯母聊天罢了。我知道泰桓哥在忙学校的事情，所以……”她的脸红了，显然不擅长说这样的话，“我很愿意一直这样帮你照顾他们……”  
害怕自己说得太多了，善英连忙转移话题：“好了，伯父伯母准备走了，我们回去吧！”说完就转身往回走。  
恐怕没有选择的余地了。泰桓追上善英，牵起了她的手。  
“走吧，”泰桓向这个幸运的女孩笑。  
“对了，等到闲下来我打算带爸妈去度假，善英你也一起来吧。”  
“啊？一起吗？好啊……是，是去哪里？东京怎么样？”  
“不，别去东京了。你喜欢欧洲吗？要不去巴黎吧？”  
“只要哥喜欢，哪里都可以……”

这一天的雨还是没有落下，但它终究是要下的。  
这是第365天，平淡无奇的一天，和昨天一样，和明天一样，和未来的每一天都一样。  
没有太阳的日子，该怎样度过呢。

Fin.


End file.
